


Halloween

by molstrom



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: An alternate version of the events of Halloween during season three.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Halloween

Weevil and I are walking out of the building my class was in after he helped with my presentation, talking about my plans for Halloween when I look across the grassy area next to the walkway we’re on and I see Logan…kissing another girl. I shake my head and say:  
“And suddenly I am very free for Halloween. What are your plans?”  
“What just happened? What did I miss?”  
“Oh, nothing. Just my boyfriend kissing another girl.”  
“Well, he’s clearly an idiot.”  
I nod and say:  
“I agree.”  
“I don’t have plans for Halloween. I’ll be sitting at home, maybe eating a pizza.”  
“Such an exciting life you lead, Weevs.”  
He shrugs and nods while saying:  
“Yeah, well, what are you gonna do?”  
“Why don’t you come over and hand out candy with Dad and me?”  
“Oooh…Hard pass. You have fun sugaring up the neighbourhood kids. I’ll be at home with the lights off and my favourite sexy nurse movie on the TV.”

I shake my head at him and smile as I say:  
“Thanks for today Weevil.”  
“Anything for you, V.”  
I bump his elbow with mine and say:  
“Later, Weevs.”

I head to the office to get some filing done and to see if I can get information on the guy in the picture with Claire from the night she was raped. While I’m there I’m replaying the conversation with Weevil in my head, over and over, driving myself crazy. Finally, I make a decision and send Logan a text:  
‘I saw you with that girl this afternoon. We’re done. This “epic” love story has come to an end.’

Then I get up and knock on Dad’s office door.  
“Yes, daughter?”  
“I’m heading out and I won’t be home until tomorrow. I’m gonna crash at Mac’s.”  
“Alright. Have fun. Say hi to Logan for me.”  
“We broke up.”  
“Well, I can’t say I’m particularly upset about that.”  
“I didn’t think you would be. Night, Dad.”

I leave the office and head to the costume store. While I’m there I buy a few pieces for the costume I’m thinking of and then I head home. When I’m there I get dressed in the costume, throwing extra clothes in my purse before curling my hair and putting on more makeup than usual. By the time I’m done it’s getting dark so I leave the house and drive to Weevil’s. When I get there the apartment is dark and the door is locked so I quickly pick it and let myself in. 

I lock the door behind me and leave the lights off, sitting across the overstuffed armchair he has in the living room. My back against one arm and my legs over the other. I cross my legs and make sure that my very short dress isn’t rucked up too far before leaning my head back onto the armrest.

I’m there for about 30 minutes before I hear the door unlock. I close my eyes as he comes in and turns on the light, and when he does he says:  
“Dios mios, V. What are you wearing?”  
“Sexy nurse costume. Didn’t I mention that earlier?”  
He closes the door behind him and says:  
“You did, but I can’t say I expected to find you in my living room.”  
“You said you didn’t have plans for Halloween.”  
“I didn’t. Now I may have to spend the evening in a cold shower.”  
“I have a slightly different idea.”

I turn in the chair and swing my legs off of the armrest. I can tell from the look on his face that he is now very aware that I’m not wearing panties. I stand up and walk over to him, watching his eyes rake over my body, taking in the heels; lacy thigh-highs; tight, short, slightly see-through white dress, and red lace bra.

When I get over to him I run my fingers down his chest and smirk when he inhales sharply.  
“Veronica…”  
“Yes, Weevil?”  
“What’s your plan here, cariño?”  
“You really need to ask that, vato? I thought you were smarter than that.”  
“I need you to say the words, V. No lo voy a creer de otra manera.” (I’m not going to believe it any other way.)

I look at him for a second, then wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him towards me before capturing his lips with mine. As we kiss he grabs my hips and pulls me towards him before holding me against himself. I pull my mouth off of his and say:  
“I want you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Weevil, I showed up to your house in an itty-bitty dress and no panties. Yeah, I’m sure.”  
He growls and picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he walks towards the bedroom. Once we’re there he puts me down and I take my dress and bra off. Suddenly I’m naked and he’s still very dressed. His eyes move up and down my body and he says:  
“V, I’m not…good-looking enough for you.”  
I laugh and say:  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“No. Look at you…You’re gorgeous, V. I used to look good enough to match with you, but prison…”  
“You’re insane.”

I step towards him and unbutton his work shirt, pushing it off his shoulders before pulling off the t-shirt he has on underneath. He holds his arms out and says:  
“See? Not exactly the fit specimen I was in high school.”  
“I don’t know if you realize this, Weevil, but I didn’t want to fuck you in high school.”  
“Sí lo hiciste, cariño. Simplemente no querías admitirlo.” (Yes you did, sweetheart. You just didn’t want to admit it.)  
“You’re going to sass me right now? Hello, this is the naked chick standing in front of you. Put that mouth to better use.”

He shakes his head slightly and pushes me back onto the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of me as he pushes me back so I’m lying down. He lifts my legs onto his shoulders and pulls me down the bed so I’m as close to him as possible. I can feel his breath on me and I squirm before whimpering:  
“Please, Weevil.”  
He runs his tongue up my thigh, stopping before he reaches the apex, and smirks as he pulls back.  
“Veronica Mars whimpers. I learn something new every day.”  
“Weevil, please stop torturing me.”  
“Dime exactamente lo que quieres cariño.” (Tell me exactly what you want, sweetheart.)  
“You. Your mouth. Your hands. Your cock…I just want you. Please.”  
“Yo te cuidaré mi amor.” (I’ll take care of you, my love.)

He puts his mouth on me, licking and nibbling before sucking my clit into his mouth. I writhe under him and he puts his arm across my hips, holding me to the bed.   
“Eli…Don’t stop. Please.”  
He continues what he’s doing until I orgasm, screaming his name. He switches back to gently licking and nibbling at me until my leg muscles stop shaking and when I think he’s going to pull away he goes back to sucking on my clit, flicking his tongue over it as I start whimpering. He keeps it up as I orgasm twice more and then what had felt so good becomes too much.  
“Eli…stop. It’s too much.”  
He pulls away from me and says:  
“¿Estás bien mi amor?” (Are you okay my love?)  
“Simplemente demasiado sensible en este momento.” (Just too sensitive at the moment.)

He just looks at me and gently rubs my thighs, so I say:  
“Ven acá.” (Come here.)  
When he doesn’t move I sit up and put my hands on the sides of his neck before kissing him. When we pull apart I say:  
“Sabes como yo.” (You taste like me.)  
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”  
“Una cosa buena. Ven aquí y bésame.” (A good thing. Come here and kiss me.)

He climbs up onto the bed over me and kisses me as we move back, further onto the bed. When we stop moving backwards, my head is on the pillow and he’s on top of me with my arms around his neck. As we kiss I run my hands over his shoulders and down his chest and abdomen until I get to his belt buckle. I undo it quickly and then undo his pants. Against his mouth I murmur:  
“Please, Eli. I want your cock in me.”  
He pulls back from me and says:  
“Are you sure?”  
“You are a smart guy, Eli. I don’t know why I have to keep repeating myself…Fuck me.”

He smirks and moves away from me, taking off his pants before sliding on a condom and moving closer to me again. I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist and kiss him as he slides into me. We both moan as he bottoms out and he says:  
“Jesus, Veronica…Why did we wait so long?”  
“Uh…I just realized I wanted to fuck you today. I didn’t wait.”  
“You are so full of shit, mi amor.”  
“Actually, I’m currently full of you. Could you just fuck me, please? We can have a deep conversation about our feelings after.”

He kisses me again and then presses his forehead against my neck before starting to move in me. I match him thrust for thrust and run my hands over his shoulders and back as he whispers:  
“Te quiero cariño.”  
When I don’t say anything back he lifts his head and presses his forehead into mine, still thrusting into me as he says again:  
“Te quiero.”  
“Yo también te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho, Eli.” (I love you too. I always have, Eli.)

After we finish he collapses against me and says:  
“So why didn’t you tell me that sooner?”  
“I was scared.”  
“Veronica Mars isn’t scared of anything.”  
“So not true, Eli. I’m scared of a lot of things…This…What this could be…It scares me.”  
“So why was today different?”  
“I don’t know. I just…didn’t want to be scared anymore.”  
He kisses me and says:  
“Let’s get cleaned up, then we can watch a movie or something.”

We get cleaned up and he hands me a t-shirt to put on. We go out to the living room and sit on the couch, curled together, and start a movie.  
“What are we watching?”  
“When Harry met Sally.”  
“A movie about two old friends who fall in love? That’s a little on the nose, don’t you think?”  
“Just be quiet and watch the movie, Mars.”

Halfway through the movie, there’s a knock on the door and then Hector walks in.  
“Hey, Weevs…Oh shit, sorry. Wait…Veronica?”  
I shrug and say:  
“Hi, Hector. Is that pizza you have there?”  
“Yeah. It was sitting outside.”  
“So you didn’t order it?”  
“No. I figured Weevil did.”  
“We didn’t order pizza. Put it back outside, Hector.”  
He does and then comes back inside. While he’s walking towards the armchair, Weevil drapes a blanket over me so I can move without exposing my naked bottom half to Hector. After Hector sits down, Weevil says:  
“What are you doing here, man? I thought you had plans tonight.”  
“They fell through. Didn’t expect you to have company of the ex-cheerleader kind.”  
I feign offence and say:  
“Hector…I’m right here.”  
“Yeah, but why? Why are you here? Last I heard, you were back with Echolls.”  
“Obviously not anymore.”  
“When did you break up?”  
“Earlier today.”  
“So this is just a rebound fuck then?”  
I shake my head and say:  
“And with that, I’m going to bed.”  
I kiss Weevil’s cheek and say:  
“When your jackass friend goes home, come join me.”

I get up and go into the bedroom, closing the door halfway before climbing into bed. As I lie there I can hear Weevil say:  
“I love her, man.”  
“You’ve loved her since we were 17, Weevs. That doesn’t mean this isn’t just a rebound fuck for her.”  
“She and I have talked, Hector. But even if it was just a rebound thing, it has nothing to do with you.”  
“She will never love you the way you love her. I’m just trying to protect you.”  
“I don’t need your protection, Hector.”  
“Weevs…She’s just going to run back to Echolls once she’s sick of the real world.”  
“Hector, get out of my house.”  
“Come on, Weevil. You know I’m right.”  
“Get out, man!”  
“Fine.”  
I hear the front door open and slam shut before the lock engages and Weevil sighs. 

I get out of bed and walk into the living room, wrapping my arms around Weevil’s waist from behind him before saying:  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You were back with Echolls?”  
“Since graduation night when he saved me from Cassidy…yeah.”  
“Do you love him, V?”  
“Eli…I love you. Isn’t that enough?”  
“Responde la pregunta. ¡¿Lo amas?!” (Answer the question. Do you love him?!)  
“Look at me.”  
He turns around with tears in his eyes and says:  
“¿Por qué no puedes responder la pregunta?” (Why can’t you answer the question?)  
“I’m trying, Eli.”  
I take a deep breath and put my hand on his cheek, running my thumb gently along his cheekbone.  
“Yes. I love him.”  
He tries to move away from me, but I tighten my arm around his waist and say:  
“Pero yo te amo más.” (But I love you more.)  
“Are you going to leave me as soon as he snaps his fingers?”  
“No. I’m done. I chose you, Eli.”  
“So when I wake up in the morning you’ll be in the bed next to me?”  
“Yes. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Then let’s go to bed.”  
“Yeah.”

We go into the bedroom and he pulls the t-shirt off my body.  
“You don’t need this to sleep.”  
“You’ll keep me warm enough, huh?”  
“You know it.”  
I smile and shake my head at him as I climb into bed. He takes his sweatpants off and climbs in next to me before pulling me into his arms. I rest my head on his chest and say:  
“I should apologize in advance.”  
“For what?”  
“I have nightmares…every night. So I apologize if I wake up screaming or crying or if I lash out at you in my sleep.”  
“What are your nightmares about?”  
“Oh…usual fare. The night Lilly died, the night I was raped, the night Aaron Echolls tried to kill me, the bus crash I narrowly missed dying in, graduation night…Nothing awful.”  
“Oh, mi pobre niña dulce. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?” (Oh, my poor sweet girl. How can I help?)  
“Just like this. Just hold me.”  
He pulls me closer to himself and tightens his arms around me.  
“I’m not going anywhere, V. Go to sleep, cariño.”

In the morning I wake up to him kissing me. When he pulls away he runs his hand over my hair and says:  
“You’re still here.”  
“I told you I would be, vato.”  
“You didn’t have a nightmare.”  
“You’re right. First time in years…”  
“Maybe you should just sleep with me every night.”  
“That seems like zero to sixty in no time flat.”  
“That wasn’t a no.”  
“It wasn’t a yes either, Eli.”

He runs his hand down my body and slides two fingers into me before saying:  
“Let’s see if I can convince you.”


End file.
